Trial of Helldorado
Trial of Helldorado is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 1, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on January 7, 2019 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the sixty seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty fourth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at January 3, 2019 from 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * (Chaos I) Ultrastorm Leviathan as Individual Ranking Reward. * Silver Leviathan Shard as Individual Ranking Reward. * Bronze Leviathan Shard as Individual Repel Reward. * 1%, 5% and 10% Riki LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Apprehensive Talisal (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * 1st Lieutenant Xaivan (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Colonel Ruffine (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Horse Rescuer Delphine (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue Thousands of soldiers stared breathlessly towards the clear blue skies. Their long awaited moment would soon be upon them. Fear and excitement melded to form a strange tension in the morning chill. They were the forces of the military nation of Galkes. No monarch held rule over them. Instead, it was their army's supreme commander who bore that responsibility. Once every ten years, this position was decided by a unique ritual known as the Trial of Helldorado. Whoever could tame the great war dragon would be next to wear the mantle of leadership. The only prerequisite was the strength to overcome the beast. The current commander, Mazra, had achieved that feat a decade prior. By the end of the day, she would relinquish leadership to the new commander, who would then oversee Galkes' future development. However, this was only if anyone possessed the mettle to defeat both her and Helldorado. The arenas scattered around the capital were all filled with hopeful fighters, their gaze aimed upwards. It was possible some diamond in the rough would emerge victorious, but more likely Mazra's rule would remain intact. Even so, there were still too many unknown factors, which allowed fear, madness, ambition, cunning, and sweat to course freely through their collective consciousness. At last, the silence was broken by the low beating of wings followed by an ear-splitting roar. Mazra, riding atop Helldorado, then issued her challenge. "Take up your arms and fight, young warriors! Let your strength prove your worthiness in leading our glorious nation to Helldorado! Even if this task seems too great, do not give up! The empire has told me the notorious murderer is among us! Whoever captures them before the Lightholders do will be handsomely rewarded!" Epilogue All throughout the day, Supreme Commander Mazra rode the dragon Helldorado to the many arenas of Galkes. There, the waiting soldiers struggled frantically to wrest the title from her grasp. For the lower rungs of the military nation's army, it was a once-in-a-decade opportunity to bypass the hierarchy and obtain instant authority. They merely needed the strength to overpower the dragon. Helldorado's roars drove each arena into chaos as countless weapons sliced through the air, each one wielded by a hopeful victor. However, your concern was to find this victor and sway their support from the empire to you. Mazra had close ties with Ildanev, so if she remained in power or her successor maintained those relations, it could make the coming conflicts that much more difficult. You wished to turn Galkes' military might into a non-threat if not an asset, so you had come to appeal to the new commander as soon as possible. "Your friend must be truly determined to become the supreme commander, Talisal." "Yes. She had been waiting for this chance since the last Trial." Elimval spoke to Talisal. She was also a soldier in Galkes' army but curiously wanted your help in stopping her comrade Amelin from succeeding. Amelin was of similarly low rank, but her superiors held her in high regard for her incredible talent. Regardless, she let ambition get the best of her and stole a cursed spear from the armory. It gave her fearsome might at the expense of her moral stability. Talisal was concerned, but revealing the theft would mean Amelin would face severe punishment. Wanting to avoid that, she decided to stop her by herself, yet the gap in strength between them was too great and her fellow countrymen would be of no assistance. To that end, she fortuitously encountered you, who readily agreed to her plea. Whether or not Amelin sided with the empire, her leading the country with a warped mind would be unpredictable and thus even more troublesome to your cause. For the sake of both you and Talisal, you pledged to end Amelin's run in the Trial. ...... "Enough of this madness, Amelin! Drop that spear right now!" Talisal's words fell upon deaf ears. The influence of the spear's curse was quicker than expected, and Amelin's vacant eyes were evidence she was too far gone. Instead of complying, she boarded a small dragon and flew up towards Helldorado. "I'll take care of her dragon, Talisal! You focus on her!" Salvador expertly fired an arrow to make Amelin's mount flinch. The recoil was enough to cause her to lose her balance, and you and Talisal rushed to catch her. "Oh no!" Elimval cried out in dismay to see Helldorado, taking notice of the falling Amelin, plunge towards her with jaws open wide. "Ameliiiiiin!" Desperate in the face of losing her closest friend, Talisal grasped her sword, drew her arm back, and hurled it fiercely towards the dragon. The force behind it was so immense that you felt the waves emanating from her soul. That burst of strength was born out of love and consideration. Her blade bolted through the air and tore through Helldorado's wing. The beast, bellowing with pain, could do nothing to slow its descent. A short distance away from where you caught Amelin, it slammed violently into the ground. ...... "Talisal, in recognition of your achievement, I appoint you as the new supreme commander of Galkes. For the next ten years, lead our country to ever greater glory and prosperity." With those words, Mazra passed the sword of victory, the customary weapon of the ruling leader, to the kneeling Talisal. "Mazra, as the new supreme commander, there are a couple of matters I'd like to announce right away." Although she now outranked the entire country, Talisal's words and tone were filled with respect and consideration. "First, I would like to appoint Amelin as my retainer. I understand the weight of the crime she committed, but I wish for them to be ignored." "Do as you will. You have full authority." "Then, in regards to the one wanted by the empire as the murderer, I hereby declare them as our Hero. As such, our entire military for the next ten years will be devoted to aiding in their goals." "So you wish to make an enemy of the empire? Hmm, amusing, but be warned the emperor is not one to take lightly. He has shown much generosity for our loyalty as well." "Yes, I'm aware and fully prepared to face the consequences." The newly appointed supreme commander of Galkes then turned to you. Her eyes were filled with the light of integrity and trust. In her, you had a reliable, stalwart ally, one who had already demonstrated astounding might for the sake of another. Although fraught with risk, the reward for your venture was greater than you ever could have imagined. Underneath the endless azure skies, you felt the same unbounded hope for the future. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Trial of Helldorado